


[上一]冷暖

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行未来设定交往中大概是黏乎乎甜蜜蜜的欧欧西
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[上一]冷暖

一方通行对盂兰盆节没有什么好感，但并非因为它在本质上是个鬼节。

应该说一方通行对任何节日都没有好感。

现代人没头没脑地被商家绑架，把任何节日都过成情人节和购物节，其中盂兰盆节还算是相对保持传统本色的节日。但在连休放假前十来天，平时对其他节日活动兴致缺缺的同事们，也开始交换起交通方面的情报、讨论起假期的安排，让一方通行没来由地焦躁。

对于自己的古怪脾气，一方通行是有自知的。在人生最初十五年里，他几乎不曾与人进行对等交流，到二十岁才第一次真正意义上加入一个团队，与这些同事保持长期稳定的合作关系。这股不知从何而来的无名火，一方通行只能努力压制，这几天尽量不与同事交谈，以免被点着了误伤感情。

“黄泉川，一起吃午饭吗？”

对于十有八九会被拒绝依然在每天午休都问一句的同事的好意，一方通行以营业微笑回应。

“不用了，谢谢。”

“那我随便买点什么带回来给你吧。”

“谢谢。”

可能在一方通行加入之前被关照过吧，这些同事都很好人，好人到会让一方通行联想起某个人。他们只知道一方通行出身于传说中的学园都市，不知道一方通行过去的所作所为，当然也不知道一方通行是一方通行——学园都市第一位的名号早已流传到了外界。

在学园都市不复存在之后，一方通行正式入了黄泉川家的户籍，得到了一个普通人类的姓名和身份。进入大学，飞速跳级，目前作为博士生跟着导师的团队做项目，只用头脑，不用能力。

所有人都去了食堂，研究室变得非常安静。一方通行下意识地摸了摸立在桌边的手杖。曾经惯用的经过多重改造的肘拐在入读大学之后换成了轻便的手杖，不需要长时间的站立和行走，更不需要有战斗辅助的考量，相对不那么显眼的手杖更适合现下的环境。

去茶水间接杯咖啡吧。一方通行握住了手杖。

手机不适时地响起，弹出视频通话的请求。有一方通行的LINE的人一只手就能数出来，全部都是无法拒绝的人。

果然出现在手机屏幕上的是栗色头发的少女，随着年龄的增长，愈发接近记忆中第三位的模样。

“黄泉川先生！你又没去吃午饭吗！御坂御坂突然袭击。”

“其他人帮我带了，等下吃。”一方通行看到她身后眼熟的房间陈设，“你还没出发么？”

“马上就出发！放暑假的黄泉川小姐要坐十个小时飞机跟姐姐妹妹们汇合去度假啦。”最后之作似乎对黄泉川这个姓氏特别中意，同一个梗玩了几年还没有腻，“马上就要盆休了，没有暑假的你盆休也不放假么？”

“会放几天，不过有点忙……”

“即使放假你也会全程家里蹲吧，预祝黄泉川家里蹲先生能够度过一个不同以往的盆休了。”

随着视频通话结束，一方通行砸了下舌。

这样炎热的天气，这样混杂的交通，为什么要做出家里蹲之外的选择？

自从不能肆意使用能力调节周遭的温度以来，在气温较为极端的盛夏和严冬，一方通行都恨不得一天24小时呆在空调的庇护之下。更不用说在极端天气情况下去搭乘拥挤的公共交通工具，虽然已经是个成年人了，身高和体重都与少年时并没有多大变化，一碰就倒这一点他非常具有自信。

完成这一天的工作，走出隔开建筑内外的自动门的时候，一方通行险些被迎面而来的热浪逼退回门内。

如果不是看到某个人从对面快餐店里飞奔而出，可能他已经这么做了。

“你怎么在这里？”看到他一方通行就条件反射似的皱起眉头。

“补考结束之后就来等你了。”与一方通行同龄却在读本科三年级并且还要参加期末考试补考的上条当麻老老实实地回答。

“从下午4点开始？为什么不上去？“一方通行记得关机之前看过时间临近晚8点。

“上次是你说不准我上去捣乱？”继续老老实实地回答。

“……”

不想继续无意义的对话，一方通行闭嘴专注走路。

空着的左手突然被上条的右手抓住了。巨大的温度差让一方通行感觉被烫到。

“放手！太热了！离我远点！”

上条松开了手，带着很受伤的表情后退了一步，然后转身跑进路边的便利店。

不知道他要搞什么的一方通行只能站在原地等待，因为他们的目的地是同一个。说出来学园都市出身的人一定谁也不敢相信，一方通行和上条当麻已经同居两年。

很快上条从便利店出来，手里拿着一罐咖啡，是一方通行最近常喝的那款。应该是冷藏存放的，接触到外部湿热的空气，罐体上挂满了水珠。上条一边走一边将它紧握在右手手心里，到了一方通行跟前，把咖啡换到左手，右手在裤子上擦了擦，重新握住一方通行的左手。

“这样应该不热了吧？”

手上是不觉得热了，可是一方通行感觉耳朵好热。

“要喝吗？”上条举起罐装咖啡摇了摇。

一方通行被他气笑了。右手的手杖戳得地面咚咚响。

“怎么喝？”

上条看看左手的罐装咖啡，再看看握着恋人那只细白冰冷的左手的自己的右手。

单用左手显然是无法打开罐装咖啡的。

“还是回家再喝吧。”

说着将一方通行的左手握得更紧了些。

在一方通行打开这罐咖啡的时候它已经变热了，温吞吞的不怎么好喝。火速做好晚饭的上条将装满意面的平盘朝他推了推。一方通行毫不客气地叉起配菜的西兰花，全部丢到上条的盘子里。

知道说也没用的上条没有对西兰花发表任何意见，而是提出了令一方通行更为恼火的问题。

“你们盆休怎么放假？从几号到几号？”

“关你什么事。”

“父母让我回神奈川，确实已经大半年没回了……”

“关我什么事。”

“我想带你一起回去。”

一方通行叉起来的培根掉落回盘子里。

“不去。”

“盆休本来就是要回家的日子。“

“是啊，所以我选择呆在自己家里。”

现在两个人住的这套公寓不是租的，是一方通行买的，户主就是他本人，说是他的家并没有哪里不对。

“我又没有家人要看望，更没有祖先要祭拜，黄泉川这个姓不过是借来的——”

上条放下餐具，站起身，两手越过桌子抓住他的手腕。

“我不是你的家人吗？我的家人也是你的家人吧！”

上条的眼神认真得仿佛是在求婚。

在体味到黄泉川家的温暖之前，家人这个概念在一方通行的人生中曾经并不存在。第一次意识到它的时候，年幼的一方通行被关在空无一人的研究所里，度过了异常寒冷的夏天。

学园都市没有原著居民，学园都市的人们在盂兰盆节也是要回家与家人团聚的。

预定自驾回神奈川当天早晨，一方通行又变卦。

“我想了想，还是不行。”

“诶？！！不是已经说好了吗！！！”

“我不想姓上条，还是你姓黄泉川吧。”

=END=

怎么回事？？？我最初只是打算写盂兰盆节的童年阴影，并没有打算让上一结婚啊？？？


End file.
